Robot Wars Wiki:Did you know
If you wish to submit a fact for the Did you know template, please add it to the top of the following list. All submitted facts will be considered for the template when it is next updated by the administrators. New facts for consideration New facts go at the top of the list. All information contributed here must be verified. Please make sure that the fact is not already included on the list. Thank you. *...that Gravity based its pneumatics system on Dantomkia, who visited Holland for a Robot Rumble? *...that the four newcomers of Heat D in Series 5 were defeated in the first round by the four veterans? *...that Scorpion and Invertabrat were the only two robots out of eight in the Series 4 Tag Team Terror that were not seeded the main competition? *...that General Carnage 2 was the only machine to flip a robot out of the arena and not reach at least the heat final? *...that Bigger Brother was the highest ever seed to be flipped out of the arena? *...that Recyclopse was the first machine to use a moving weapon to flip over an opponent? *...that Atomic holds the record for most OOtA flips in a row at 4? *...that Spawn of Scutter was the only machine from Team Spawn not to break down (not from damage sustained by other robots)? *...that every single defeated machine in Heat J of Series 5 was pitted? *...that Cassius and Groundhog were the exact same weight, despite the size difference? *...that three out of four times, Sir Chromalot was in Heat D, and that it always reached the second round of its heat? *...that both Extreme 1 Annihilator Runners-up failed to qualify for Series 5? *...that the Hypno-Disc vs Atomic battle in Heat B of the Fifth Wars is the only time that two seeded machines have met in Round 2 of any heat in any series? *...that only in Series 4 did the eventual champion win its heat in the previous war? *...that Dominator 2 was meant to enter Series 7, but withdrew because of technical difficulties which resulted in Ming Dienasty being seeded instead? *...that Vader and IG-88 were both flipped out of the arena in Series 7? *...that both of Iron Awe 2's losses were due to being flipped out of the arena, and that the Iron Awe team had been flipped out the arena three times in total? *...that the 23rd and 24th Out of the Arena flips were both against S3 in battles that included Firestorm? *...that there were exactly 60 OOtA flips in Robot Wars history? *...that Heat N of Series 3 was comprised of three World Championship competitors, none of whom represented England? *...that Disc-O-Inferno and Hassocks Hog 2 were in the same qualifier for Series 7, along with Sabre Tooth, who failed to qualify after being destroyed by Disc-O-Inferno? *...that all robots that reached the Arena Stage of Heat L in the Second Wars lost in the first round of Series 3? *...that both Vader and IG-88 fought The Stag in the first round of their respective Heat Final-reaching wars? *...that in Series 5, 6 and 7, the top seed and the bottom seed faced each other? *...that every house robot apart from Sir Killalot was flipped over by a flipping or lifting device? *...that robots from the same team in Series 7 (Velocirippa and Mighty Mouse, Zorro and Ming Dienasty, and IG-88 and Vader) could only meet in the Grand Final due to their placings in the heats? *...that Hypno-Disc made the semi-finals in all four of its main series appearances? *...that four out of the six robots in The First Wars that had a pickaxe/hammer weapon lost in their heat finals, and that Killertron and Wedgehog were the only two to have their hammer functioning in that battle? Previous fun facts Previous facts removed from the template will be displayed here. *...that Kan Opener and 13 Black were in the same qualifier for Series 6, along with Boudicca and Retribution, with 13 Black winning and Kan Opener receiving a discretionary place? *...that only once out of five times did the machine that finished third in the previous series get seeded number 3? *...that the first and last machines to be thrown by the arena floor flipper were Behemoth and Crushtacean respectively, who met in the heats of Series 5 and 7? *...that nine of the twelve robots that lost in their heat finals in the Sixth Wars either did not enter or lost in Round 1 of the Seventh Wars? *...that out of all the eleven robots equipped with a flipper in the Semi-Finals of the Seventh Wars, none of them reached the Grand Final? *...that the machine seeded eighth never went on to win its heat? *...that all of the odd-numbered annihilators lasted for the full five rounds, but all the even-numbered annihilators skipped rounds due to robots dropping out? *...that Dantomkia holds the record for the most flips out of the arena at 9? *...that every Tag Team Terror reigning champion was defeated in the first round by the eventual winners? *...that three times out of five, Bulldog Breed and Kat 3 were in the same heat of the main UK series? *...that Suicidal Tendencies lost in the third round of everything it fought it except a forfeited appearance? *...that the S.M.I.D.S.Y. team met and designed their robot over the internet? *...that every battle The Grim Reaper was in ended in a judges decision? *...that in the Sumo, the S.M.I.D.S.Y. team put salt in their robots jaws so that they could spread it like real sumo wrestlers? Category:Featured Content